Bernie Crane
Serbia |affiliations = Fifteen Man Squad (Trước đây) Niko Bellic |vehicles = Infernus màu cam (Trước đây) Comet màu bạc Turismo Faggio màu hồng |voice = Timothy J. Alex }} Florian Cravic, tên đã đổi là Bernie Crane, là một nhân vật trong Grand Theft Auto dưới vai trò là nhân vật chủ đạo dẫn dắt cốt truyện trong Grand Theft Auto IV và giọng nói phụ trong The Lost and Damned. Tiểu sử Anh bị Niko Bellic truy lùng ra được dưới sự giúp đỡ của Ray Boccino. Trong quá khứ, anh là một trong ba người thoát khỏi vụ ám sát đơn vị mười lăm người của Niko, còn lại là Darko Brevic và Niko Bellic. Bối cảnh Florian sinh vào năm 1978, lớn lên tại thôn quê nơi Niko Bellic và Roman Bellic sống. Trong hoàn cảnh áp bức bóc lột, anh buộc phải tham chiến Nam Tư cùng với Niko. Nhưng không rõ lý do gì, anh đột nhiên trở nên ẻo lả và đồng bóng rồi chính thức công khai giới tính thật của mình gây sốc cho mọi người. Trong từng năm kháng chiến, anh thường xuyên bị đánh đập và bóc lột không khác gì nô lệ. Cho đến khi kháng chiến kết thúc, anh cùng Niko, Darko Brevic và mười hai bộ đội còn lại tham gia phá tan chính quyền địch. Darko bí mật bán đứng cả bầy và hậu quả là mười hai người còn lại kia bị giết trong vụ ám sát, còn Niko, Darko và Florian thì sống. Đến đầu năm 2001, Florian định cư tại Liberty City, và đổi tên mình thành "Bernie Crane" (vẫn sử dụng "Florian Cravic" như nhân cách thứ hai) chính thức là người đàn ông đồng tính công khai. Trong dịp vui chơi tại hộp đêm đồng tính nổi tiếng Hercules (thành lập vào năm 1998 bởi "Gay" Tony Prince), anh quen với thị trưởng Bryce Dawkins rồi cả hai chính thức hẹn hò nhau. Đến năm 2003 và 2004, anh bị bắt vì bán dâm và tàng trữ chất gây nghiện. Dawkins lúc đó đã yêu cầu LCPD không để Bernie bị thiệt thòi. Sự kiện trong GTA IV Đến năm 2008, Niko Bellic lưu lạc đến Hoa Kỳ để điều tra hai kẻ tình nghi phản bội. Sau khi làm việc với nhiều người trong thành phố, Ray Boccino chỉ ra cho Bellic biết một người có liên quan đến Florian là Talbot Daniels. Với sự giúp đỡ của Roman, Niko ép Talbot phải chỉ ra bằng được Florian đang ở đâu. Khi họ đến nơi, Niko và Roman đột nhập căn hộ của anh và khống chế. Cravic khẳng định mình vô tội và cũng đang nghĩ rằng Niko đã bán đứng đồng đội của mình. Niko rồi cũng được thuyết phục rồi chuyển sang tìm Darko Brevic. Một thời gian sau, Cravic đến nhờ Niko giúp anh, anh đang bị những người lạ mặt tống tiền về mối tình giữa mình với thị trưởng Bryce (Dimitri Rascalov, là gã người Nga đứng sau vụ này nhằm dụ dỗ Niko ra mặt). Niko giúp giải quyết gọn toàn bộ vấn đề và Bernie tặng anh chiếc Infernus. Cravic xuất hiện lần cuối cùng là ở đám cưới của Roman (tùy theo kết thúc người chơi chọn sẽ có diễn biến khác nhau) để chúc mừng Roman và Mallorie. Anh la hét toáng lên khi Kate McReary hoặc Roman Bellic bị giết trong vụ ám sát. Trong "Deal", anh an ủi Mallorie khi cô khóc trước thi thể của Roman. Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện ;GTA IV * Weekend at Florian's * Hating the Haters (Chủ) * Union Drive (Chủ) * Buoys Ahoy (Chủ) * That Special Someone (Giọng nói) * Mr. and Mrs. Bellic ;The Lost and Damned * Knowing Me, Knowing You (Giọng nói) Thư viện ảnh BernieCrane-Artwork.jpg|Ảnh phác họa của Bernie Crane BernieCraneIV.png|Bernie Crane. BernieCrane-GTAIV-Fabulous.jpg|"Mình nghĩ vì mình tí bảnh lắm." Niko&Roman meet Bernie Crane.jpg|Niko & Roman bối rối khi gặp Florian Cravic. Bernie crane on a boat GTAIV.jpg|Bernie trên con tàu. Điều hướng de:Bernie Crane en:Bernie Crane es:Bernie Crane hu:Bernie Crane nl:Bernie Crane pl:Bernie Crane ru:Берни Крейн sv:Florian Cravic Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Quân nhân Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA IV Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong The Lost and Damned Thể_loại:Người giao nhiệm vụ